A signal convertor is usually used for high-speed signal transmission between components or between devices. For example, a serializer/deserializer (Serializer/Deserializer, hereinafter briefly referred to as SERDES) is a signal convertor. The SERDES is configured to perform a parallel/serial (that is, parallel-to-serial) conversion on output signals and a serial/parallel (that is, serial-to-parallel) conversion on input signals. The SERDES is a high-speed data communication technology on which the modern data communication field depends.
The existing SERDES includes two parts: a bus controller and a physical component. The physical component includes multiple data channels. The bus controller is configured to allocate a number of data channels for data transmission to the physical component during configuration initialization. The bus controller is further configured to control data transmission on the initially configured data channels. During the configuration initialization, a certain number of data channels on the physical component may be configured, and then the configured data channels may be trained and the communication bandwidth for the SERDES may be determined. Then data communication may be implemented according to the initialized configuration. This existing bandwidth configuration mode may be called static bandwidth configuration.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor discovers that the prior art has at least the following problems: The existing SERDES can only perform static bandwidth configuration, but cannot perform bandwidth configuration during data transmission; otherwise, data may be lost. Therefore, bandwidth adjustment of the existing SERDES is not flexible.